broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Malcontent
Background & Concept Malcontent came to Equestria some time after Princess Luna's banishment to the moon. A parasitic supernatural entity from a distant dimension, he was dropped in Equestria quite by accident, the fallout from his last host's banishment. Few memories of his last host remained and coupled with the fact he was now trapped and knew little to nothing about, he set out to find what he needed first and foremost; a suitable host. As Malcontent made his way across the less inhabited lands of Equestria, finally coming to a small plantation on the edge of a town known as Harmony Falls. The lone earth pony who tended the plantation came into contact with Malcontent and did not know quite what to make of him, his form unfamiliar to him. Despite that, he attempted to render help, taking him in and giving him a place to stay for the night. Malcontent learned much from his first contact of the new land, including how an untimely death of his beloved had left him all but isolated from the world, save supply runs. After extracting all the required information he could find useful, Malcontent used the last of his powers to overtake the pony in his sleep. Now able to take a stable, yet undesirably pony form, he made his way towards the settlement. Quickly using the almost naive and trustworthy ponyfolk of Harmony Falls, Malcontent's influence over the entire town was slow but effective. Sowing seeds of distrust, disharmony, and violence, he was true to his namesake. He found the very existence of Equestria to be insulting, as well as the disgusting amount of harmony. The consumption of the earth pony had boosted his powers for a time while the seeds of chaos and destruction slowly simmered, feeding him more power from the area around him. Malcontent's plan was moving along perfectly. As ponies vanished in one way or another, he had more lured in by his more useful followers. Cattle bringing cattle. It was his hatred for the current state of affairs in the world that would lead to his first major setback. As more and more of the kingdom's subjects disappeared, just as many started to take notice, and word finally reached Canterlot. After two scouting parties vanished, succumbing themselves to Malcontents influence, Princess Celestia herself finally set out herself to investigate. When Princess Celestia finally saw what was destroying her lands and her subjects, she was remarkably calm. Malcontent was not phased by the arrival of the most powerful magic wielder in the kingdom. She demanded he stop his activities immediately and return with her for punishment. Despite Princess Celestia's diplomatic efforts, Malcontent saw himself above her and the inevitable occurred; battle Using her own subjects against her, Malcontent had the high ground in the fight, successfully disrupting, deflecting, or dodging any magical assault by the Princess. The altercation left the town in ruins for the most part, and spilled out to the nearby Everfree Forest. The town however wasn't the only thing losing it's structural hold. Malcontent was powerful, but his resources were finite unless fed a constant source of energy. To Celestia's horror she finally witnessed what had befallen her subjects as he consumed the last of the town's ponies, all of them willingly under his control. Infused with a burst of energy, Malcontent's back began to pulse and wiggle like an egg ready to hatch and finally two massive bat-like wings emerged, giving him even footing with Celestia, taking to the sky and firing his energy blasts down on her. The final battle took place on a mountain top Celestia successfully herded him to, away from anyone who could be harmed by him and cutting off any more resources for him to use. The two battled to a stalemate, all while Celestia still gave him ample opportunity to surrender. Finally exhausted both let loose a final shot, Malcontents connected and sent Celestia to the ground, where she asked him one last time for relent. As Malcontent refused a final time, Princess Celestia unleashed a massive blast from the Elements of Harmony, banishing him to Hades indefinitely, allowing him to observe but not interact with the world around him. Celestia's hope was that allowing Malcontent to see just how wonderful the world was over time, he might come to understand why his actions were wrong. The crimes and horrific nature of Harmony Falls was not publicly known, as only the Princess remained There Malcontent remained, forgotten, without contact...until sometime later.. History Personality & Powers Malcontent's magic doesn't come from a horn like most in Equestria, due to the fact he's not terrestrially from the land. The smoldering purple hued eyes that make him unique also are connected to his powers. He is able like most ponies access the following general magics: Mind Manipulation, Energy Blasts (generally from eyes, though not limited to), Telekinesis, Transmogrification (limited), and limited telepathy (the ability to sense emotions) After this fight with Celestia he morphed his body for flight, and not being accustomed to the world, picked a pair at random. The wings turned out to be bat like, adding to his monstrous appearance. Malcontent has the ability to slowly and subtly at first, manipulate those unaware around him, the stronger willed taking more time but his influence seems to radiate off him like an area of effect weapon. The more he's in an area, the larger his reach. Category:Villain Category:WIP